The Outsiders Time Travel
by Iggy Day
Summary: After a freak storm, The Outsiders show up in Iris's basement. Iris must help them get home without her parents seeing them. They form unbreakable bonds and a spark between Iris and Ponyboy will be ignited.
1. Chapter 1

January 25, 2012 11:04 PM

I was sitting in my room studying for finals. It was a warm winter night. We've been having a very mild winter this year, which is strange considering this is freaking Wisconsin. The polar bears come here to cool off from the heart in the artic. Winters here are colder than Norway's. Tonight we were supposed to have a snowstorm.

My mom and "step-dad" went to bed early. Snow started fall, first light and fluffy but then turned to hail. I heard a thunder and saw lightening. The dogs downstairs started barking. "Weird. There's never a thunder storm in the winter," I said out loud. I went back to reading my biology book when the lights started flickering. Both cats ran into my room. Paolo sat on my back and Fifi hid under my bed. Then the lights were completely out. So were my parents.

I got up, grabbed a flashlight, and went downstairs to turn the lights back on. The lightening was bright enough to see without a flashlight. In the basement, Ozzy and Sharon were running around in a circle going crazy. Sharon ran into a wall. "Dumb dog," I laughed. The cats had followed me downstairs. I turned on my flashlight. Right in front of me, were the characters of The Outsiders. My mouth widened as I dropped the flashlight.


	2. Chapter 2

"What, how, why, who?" I asked dumbfounded. All of them looked just as confused as I was.

The big one stood up and spoke for everyone. "I'm Darry. These are my two brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy. That's Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally. Now, who are you and where are we?"

I took in a couple breathes. My mouth tried to form words, but nothing came out. Sharon started barking. "Sharon!" I scolded. "Stop." With her head down, she went into her kennel. Paolo and Ozzy went over to the guys and started smelling them. Fifi cowered between my legs. "I know who you are."

The guys gave me a questioning look. "Have we met?" Soda asked with a smile.

I shook my head. "No. What year is it?" I asked slowly.

"1965," Pony spoke up. He cocked his head to the side.

"In your time. In my time it's January 25, 2012 at precisely," I checked my watch " 11:15PM. You're in my basement."

Darry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's impossible."

I cocked my eyebrows. "You're in my basement. Even if I was crazy, one out of three ain't bad." I pulled out my phone and showed them the date. "Who's right now?"

The guys crowded around my phone and saw that I was indeed correct. "Then how do you know us?" Dally asked.

"Be right back. Don't touch anything." I flipped the switch on the breaker and ran upstairs. I grabbed my Outsiders book and ran back downstairs.

"You are from The Outsiders. You're book characters." I held up the book and let them skim through it.

"Holy shit!" Steve exclaimed.

"Shhhh! My mom and step-dad are asleep."

My cat Paolo was rubbing up against Johnny's leg. Johnny bent down. "May I?"

"Yes, of course. Be gentle." I responded. He half smiled and started petting Paolo.

"How did this happen?" Darry asked out loud. Soda was reading the book. He ran a hand through his hair with eyes wide open.

"Was there a big storm before you came here?" I asked.

"Yes." Pony said. He has been staring at me the entire time. His eyes are cuter than I thought they would be.

"There was one before I came down here and found you guys. That must be why you're here, but why did a storm cause this?"

"That's what we'll have to find out so we can get back home," Darry said.

"Hey, you know us, but you never told us your name," Two-Bit said.

"Iris," I said.

"That's pretty," Soda smiled.

"Look, you guys better come upstairs in my room so we can talk. My mom is constantly up during the night using the bathroom and having a smoke. If she finds you guys here, she'll tear you a new asshole."

I put Ozzy back in his kennel with Sharon and locked them in. Paolo followed Johnny upstairs. Fifi stayed down, but she'll eventually find her way upstairs. We tip toed to my room and locked the door.

The guys marveled at my brightly colored room. One wall was blue, another purple, and two walls bright green. I had two huge Beatles posters and band pictures everywhere. On my door were news clippings from John Lennon's assassination. My bed took up most of the space in my room. I had millions of pillows on my bed. A basket of clothing and my dad's magic kit was on the floor in front of my bed. I had a huge box of snacks suck as goldfish, pretzels, flaming hot Cheetos, Doritos, easy mac, Lays, munchies, and flaming hot fries. Next to it was a book shelf, a garbage can, and a giant teddy bear. My desk with my computer was in a corner next to my closet.

"What is this?" Pony asked pointing at my computer.

"It's called a computer. It's like a typewriter. You can type essays on there while looking up information and listen to music. You can find anything on the internet."

The guys asked their questions about what everything was and what changed.

"A black president!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"We've come a long way. Now that comment would be considered racist," I stuck my tongue out at him.

Ponyboy looked through all my books. "You have great taste," he said while holding up my copy of Gone with the Wind.

"I have more," I said while opening my closet. There were mountains of books in my room.

"What about this?" Steve asked while holding up my biology book.

"Oh, I was studying for finals. I don't know why. Finals are easy."

Soda gave me a weird look. "Finals were never easy for me."

"Don't worry about it. It's easy for me because I have an IQ 150. I'm considered a child genius."

"You don't seem like it," Dally remarked. Darry hit his arm and shook his head.

"Not when I communicate. I try to speak in a way that everyone will understand. Not saying you're a moron, you just probably would prefer if I didn't go off on a tangent and just say what I mean without fancy big words. It shows in my school, though."

"You still should study," Darry said.

"Actually, I should be sleeping. I have to wake up at 6:30. I have to get up early so my mom won't come in to wake me up and see you guys here. You have to be quiet and you can't leave my room. You can leave when my mom and step dad aren't here, but when they are, do not leave. I'll be home early tomorrow because of finals. You have to entertain yourselves. No TV otherwise my mom will come in to turn it off."

"Ugh. Too many rules," Two-Bit said while holding his head. "Where do I sleep?"

"Thankfully I'm a pillow addict," I said while handing out pillows. "Someone can share the bed with me. Not Steve, Two-Bit, or Dally, preferably Johnny or Pony."

Johnny's face reddened as he lay down on my green rug. "Pony," Johnny mumbled.

Ponyboy looked up from the book he was reading. "Um, uh."

Darry sighed. "If there were enough room on the floor, I would object. But unfortunately you'll have to share the bed, Pony. Be good."

The guys snickered as they got comfy. I laid down in my bed and Pony got in after me. He awkwardly said goodnight and turned on his side. His face was a bright red. I turned the lights off and went to sleep. Pony's scent filled my nostrils.


	3. Author's Note

Greetings and salutations.:) I just wanted to stop by and say that I'll be updating my story twice a day. Every day I'll be writing two new chapters and posting it. Sometimes I might only post once, but otherwise every day you should be getting a new chapter. *fanfictiongasm! :D

I also want to say that the animals play an important part for absolutely no reason. xD I love my pets and I like writing them in my stories so you'll hear a lot about them. They are in every story that I write. One of my mistakes that I realized I made, was that I didn't describe what they look like, so I'll do it now and pretend like I already did. Ha.

Ozzy and Sharon are Boston Terriers. Ozzy is tall and thin. My "step dad" was told that Ozzy could be a show dog. He is perfect from head to toe except his tail is crocked. Other than that, he is the perfect Boston. Sharon on the other hand, is fat and porky. Her nickname is porky. We tease her a lot because of it. She's so cute. C:

Paolo is a black ninja cat. He sleeps all the time and is the fattest cat ever. He has three chins. Not even kidding. Ha. He is very quiet and hardly ever meows, Fifi being the opposite. Ozzy and Sharon were terrified of the cats when they first met. Now Ozzy and Paolo play and sleep together. Fifi is a princess and hates sharing. She could be considered a ginger cat. She has white fluff with orange almost red spots. She has big gold eyes. She meows to make her presence known. When she was a kitten, her photograph was put in a kitty magazine.

After a couple of chapters, I'll probably start a new story, once I figure out what to write. So be on the lookout for a new story by me. If you have any questions, ask or read the entire story. It's meant to be mysterious, but eventually all the questions will be answered by the end of the story. Ciao! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little boring. The next one will be a little more exciting and we'll learn about Iris. Yay!**

January 26, 2012 6:00AM

My alarm went off earlier than usual. I groaned and turned my phone off with my foot. I lifted my head and looked around. The guys were scattered around throughout my room. Two-Bit and Dally lay curled up next to each other. Steve was snoring. I looked at Pony and realized he hand his arm around me. I gently took his arm off and sat up. I smiled. His hair was crazy and he was lightly snoring. He looked so peaceful and cute.

I got up and got my clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. I picked out my red jeans, black tank top, and my favorite Beatles shirt. I did my morning routine before my mom came up to check on me.

"You're up!" she exclaimed. "Normally I have to drag your lazy ass out of bed."

"I couldn't sleep," I mumbled.

She bent down to pet Fifi. "Did you study for finals?"

I laughed. "I never do. The last time I studied was in the fourth grade. Why start now?"

"True. I don't expect any less," she said. "Rick and I are going to the Love Shack today after we pick you up from school. We'll be back Sunday morning." The Love Shack was the name of their cabin they bought last summer. They go up there for a romantic weekend once a month. I hate camping so I never go. They still don't have heat or indoor plumbing. "Don't let Andrew come over."

"He won't. Trust me," I said while curling my hair.

"Why? You two fighting again?" she asked sarcastically.

"Something like that."

"Well, finish getting ready so Rick can get back and finishing packing."

"Okay." I went back to my room to check on the guys and finish getting ready. They all managed to awake from their slumber and sit up. "Okay, so my mom and Rick are going away for the weekend so you won't have to hide. They're leaving today after school and won't be back until Sunday. We have three days to figure out a plan to get you guys home. But for now, make yourselves useful and help me get ready." Dally groaned and rolled over on his side. "Hand me my shoes, belt, put those papers in my bag, put some snacks in there, and hand me my money while I put on my eyeliner."

"Why do you need to do your make up?" Pony asked. "You look better without it."

I rolled my eyes. "You've never seen me without make up. I never take it off."

"Then why do you need to do it now?" Two-Bit asked while stuffing papers in my bag.

"It's smudged. All I wear is eyeliner, mascara, and a little eye shadow to make my eyes look more blue than gray. It's all natural, unlike some girls who cake it on." I put on my shoes and my belt, grabbed my phone and bag, said goodbye to the guys, and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reads this. When I was little, I said I wanted be a published writer by the time I was sixteen. My dream came true. For now, I'm a published writer on the Internet. In the future, do not be surprised if you go to a bookstore and see my name on a book. Reviews make me happy and give me the confidence to continue. C: Chick1966's comment made me smile and out loud. In a half hour or so after this chapter is posted, there should be a new chapter posted. Thank you! :D**

I took my finals with no problem. All were very easy. On my gym final, I wrote the lyrics to _I Ran (So Far Away)_ by Flock of Seagulls on my paper. My gym teacher laughed and smiled and told me to go home. After school, Andrew was waiting for me.

"Hey, honey," he said as he hugged me and kissed my head. Andrew is my boyfriend.

"Hi," I said absently. My mind was on Ponyboy's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just stuff going on with my friends."

He gave me a weird look. "Is it Mike again?" Mike is this guy who used to like me. After I turned him down because I was with Andrew, he started acting like an asshole to me.

"No. English friends," I lied.

"Okay... What are you doing this weekend?" he asked, changing the subject.

"My mom and Rick are going out of town. I'll be home alone."

He groaned. "I wish I didn't have theatre practice. Our play is coming out next week so Bob has been on our asses. Do you want me to come over and check on you before practice?"

Without thinking, I said yes. I hate being alone for long periods of time. I'm very paranoid that a serial killer is going to find me and kill me. Or something else might happen. Andrew always comes over to check on me. I think it's adorable that he cares enough to make sure I'm not passed out in a puddle of my own blood. Andrew is the type of guy who would rather cuddle than have sex. I love that about him. He never pressured me like my past boyfriends did. He wants it, he just never pushed.

"Beauty and the Beast," our friend Freddy said as he walked by. Our friends call us Beauty and the Beast because I'm this "gorgeous" badass and Andrew average looking. I'll admit, Andrew isn't a Matthew Gray Gubler *drools* (if you don't know who he is, he's Dr. Reid from Criminal Minds. Still don't know who he is? Look him up. You will not be disappointed. c: Hehe), but he's adorable to me. He's 6'2, dark brown eyes, dark curly hair, and is a little chunky, but I like the extra meat on him. He's been my best friend for years. We grew up together.

"Shut up," Andrew called after him. I giggled.

"I should probably go. Rick is waiting for me," I said.

"Okay." Andrew kissed my check, grabbed his stuff, grabbed my hand, and walked me to Rick's truck. He opened the door for me and set my stuff in the truck. "Goodbye. I love you," he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and he closed the door. I kept thinking about Pony, which made me feel guilty because I've been with Andrew for nine months and I just met Pony. Considering he's a book character and he isn't from this time period, nothing will happen. At least, I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Grrr. I promised a new chapter a long time ago, but I've been having computer problems. Grr. :( The story will be ending soon and then I'll start my new project. This story was just a practice story for me to get used to this site so that's why the chapters are so short and I'm making this up as I go along, but I never expected people to love it so much. I don't really know what to do next, so suggestions would be apperciated if you want me to write more for you guys. Thank you. :)**

When I got home, I overheard the guys talking in my room. I stood at the door listening. "Do you like her, Ponyboy?" Sodapop asked.

Silence. "Maybe. I mean, she's real pretty and all."

"And a fucking D cup!" Two-Bit shouted while he held my bra up. Thank God my mom didn't walk in the door yet.

I walked in my room and snatched my bra. "I'll take that. Have you morons been going through my stuff?"

The room fell silent and the guys avoided eye contact."Who's this?" Pony asked while holding up one of my baby pictures.

"That's me and my dad when I was six," I said sadly.

Pony cocked his head to the side. "Is this your real dad? You always say step dad. But now you said dad?"

"Yeah, that's my real dad."

"What happened to him?" Soda asked. "Divorce?"

"He died," I plainly said.

Soda and Pony froze. The rest of the guys looked up. "I'm sorry," Darry said.

"You never told us anything about you. You know everything about us, so can you tell us about you?" Johnny asked.

"Later," I said looking out the window. "when Rick and my mom are gone."

Fifteen minutes later, my mom knocked on the door and said they were going. I sat in the living room and watched them leave.

"You guys can come out now." We went to the basement to talk and spread out. My basement was very warm and cozy. We spent most of our time downstairs. "You want to know more about me?" I asked.

"Yes," Johnny said. Paolo came down and sat next to Johnny. Those two are a lot a like. Paolo was abused when he was a kitten. His owner kicked his teeth out. Ever since then he's been afraid of men with big feet. He's very jumpy. You can't touch him without him twitching. But he loves Rick and Johnny.

"Well," I sighed. "My dad died when I was thirteen. The two year anniversary is next Tuesday. I was in the room when he died. I found him in his room dead. I like reading and writing, I don't talk to a lot of people, your book is probably my favorite, and I always dreamed of meeting you guys, but never thought it could be possible. I refuse to conform with the dolts of mainstream society, I hate technology, I hang out with the "outcasts" at school, and I'm considered a badass, even though I don't see anything "badass" about me."

"How did your dad die?" Darry asked. Pony's eyes were huge. He put a hand on mine in a comforting way.

"Heart attack. My mom and I watched him die for four years. A heart attack was a blessing."

"You must be very strong to go through that and still be alive," Pony said.

"I-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. I went upstairs to see Andrew standing outside my door._ Oh shit. _"Hi," I said as I opened the door.

He hugged me. "I wanted to see how you were before I went to practice. I have practice from 3:30 to 10:00. It sucks. I wish I could be here with you."

I smiled and moved my hair out of my face. "Thanks," I said while he kissed my lips. "I wish you didn't have to go to practice. I never see you anymore."

He frowned. "I know. Since opening night is coming up, we won't see each other for awhile. I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should go."

"Iris, I can't do anything about it. If I could, I would spend every second with you, but I can't. When this is all over, I promise I'll take you out and we'll see a movie or something. For now, we'll have to deal with it."

I thought of Ponyboy holding me this morning. I felt guilty all over again. Fifi ran up and started rubbing my legs. "I don't think we're going to work," I said and closed the door. I walked back downstairs. I held back tears. I'm not going to be with Andrew if I'm thinking of another guy. As rash as it might be, I need to figure this out before I continue anything with Andrew. Maybe then I won't feel guilty.

Andrew stayed at the door. He knocked a couple times. "Iris, open the door and let's talk. I love you. Why do we need to break up? It's just for another week. After that, I'll come over every day. I'll stay by your side until you tell me to go. I love you, Iris. Please don't leave me..." his voice broke. I could tell he was getting ready to cry. Andrew was very sensitive. Sometimes it's sweet, sometimes you just want to tell him to suck it up. Eventually he got the hint and left.

"Who was that?" Dally asked.

"My boyfriend," I replied. Ponyboy put his head down sadly. "Well, ex." Pony's head snapped back up.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine. Entertain yourselves, guys. I'm going to see if I can find you guys a way home." I got up and went to my room. I could hear someone following me. I knew it was Pony.

I went to my computer and sat down. I turned on some music and started researching time travel. Pony laid down on my bed. "What's that song called?"

"Wonderwall by Oasis, one of my favorite songs," I said, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"So how long have you been with your boyfriend?"

"Nine months. Would have been ten next Saturday. He's my best friend."

"Oh."

I turned around. "Pony, I can tell you like me just from the way you look at me. This morning you had your arm around me. I also overheard you and the guys talking about me. That's why I broke up with Andrew. I think I might like you too."

Pony's eyes saddened. "I like you a lot. I feel like I know you just from looking in your room and reading some of your writing. I feel like I've known you my whole life, but I know nothing will happen. I have to go back to my time and you have to stay here."

I got out of my chair and walked over to him. "Then why don't we enjoy the time we have?" I kissed him softly. At first he was surprised. After a few seconds, he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I deepened the kiss while he pulled me on top of him. Then I thought of Andrew.


	7. THE END!

**Greetings and salutations. I'm sorry I haven't updated these last couple of days after I already said I would post two new chapters every day. I was sick in the hospital with a stomach virus. I'm still pretty sick, but I'm managing.**

**I've decided to just end the story. I really have no idea what to do with it. It was made for me to learn how to use fanfiction. I never had an actual story plot planned out for this story. I only continued because of all the good reviews I got. I was planning on deleting it. I wrote a chapter the night before I got sick, but I never finished it and I deleted it on accident. Sorry. :/ I'll give a short summary about how I might have ended it.**

**SUMMARY:** Iris and Pony start talking about their relationship. Pony tells Iris she should pick Andrew because he doesn't belong in 2012 and Andrew is her future, not Pony. Pony leaves Iris alone in her room when she suddenly figures out why _The Outsiders_ came to 2012. It was the thunderstorm. She looks up the next thunderstorm and its tomorrow night. She tells the guys, they get ready to leave, and they all say heart felt goodbyes. Suddenly, Iris says she wants to go with. She wants to be with Pony. Her and Andrew's relationship was going downhill and she already accepted that she'll probably be married to Andrew in the near future. Andrew already planned out their future together. They were going to go to the same college, live in an apartment together in Chicago, then they would get married and move to Santa Fe, they would have three kids; Lily, Ray, and Elena. Their house would be a two story with a piano in the living room and a library for Iris to do her work in. Lily's room would be purple, Ray's would be green, and Elena's would be blue. Iris would graduate top of her class, study to be a lawyer, she'd have to stay home and take care of the kids while Andrew is a doctor. Iris tells Pony she wants to go with him and have a better future. She says "What more do I have to look forward to if everything is planned out for me down to the last detail?" Pony agrees to take her with him. Just as the thunderstorm starts, Pony tells Iris to stay, that it would be selfish of him to take her all for himself and Andrew needs her and she already has a life here. Iris realizes she must stay. Pony and Iris share one last kiss. Pony said he wrote her something. Then _The Outsiders_ are gone. Iris is alone in her basement. Iris looks to where Pony was last standing, smiles, and picks up her phone and calls Andrew. Andrew quit his play to be with Iris. They make plans to go to the movies the next day. Iris goes to her room and sees an envelope on her bed. It was from Pony.

**I'll write a better story later. This one will be even better because it will be planned out. I have absolutely no idea where this story could have gone, but I kinda like the ending. Maybe one day I'll rewrite this and make it better for all my fans. xD Ciao, my doves.**


End file.
